


keeping busy

by spoke



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odddaysgeorge (Odddaysgeorge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odddaysgeorge/gifts).



There isn’t a lot to do between battles. You’d think there would be something to do all the time, that the work would never stop - and Pearl certainly tries to keep herself busy enough to... well, therein lies the problem. 

She wants to be busy enough not to think about the Diamonds, especially Pink Diamond. _Her_ Diamond. It might be easier for the others, she can’t be sure. She certainly knows Bismuth isn’t harboring any lingering affection for hers, but that’s Bismuth for you: everything she does, she devotes herself completely to. She never seems to have any doubts, any reservations. Rose seems to think that’s a problem, and tries to convince her to be more open-minded, but it never seems to work.

She’s actually a little envious of that clarity. For Bismuth, you’re either with the Crystal Gems or against them. For Pearl, things feel a little more complicated. She wants everyone to be left alone, really. To be allowed to be, whatever that means they end up becoming. She wants everyone to listen to Rose too, because Rose knows everything, _obviously_. But if they didn’t have to be fighting all the time, she’s sure more people would actually listen. If more of the Gems saw Earth, if Pink Diamond really _saw_ Earth...

She knows it’ll never happen. She certainly tried, long before things came to this, to get her to see. 

As long as she can keep busy, she doesn’t have to think about it. As long as there’s something to do, some plan to make, some new Gem to spar with and bring thier fighting skills up to par, nothing else needs to matter. Anything to keep from thinking about what’s happening on homeworld and what they’ve heard about what’s happening here.

Nothing really stops, after all. And for everything they accomplish here, she’s missing something out there. 

 


End file.
